supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mother's Curse
Chapter 1: The outcast A lone Japanese woman and her half-Japanese daughter, Satsuki and Maria sat away from other parents during a parent-teacher meeting in December 1988. Satsuki wore a black dress, she had skull earrings, and black and white striped stockings. Satsuki was shunned and ostracized by the other parents because of her odd interests in the occult, paganism, keeping a collection of headless Barbie dolls and horror films. Maria herself was also severely allergic to coconut, causing a ban on coconut products in order to protect her, Her parents wouldn’t even allow guests to bring coconuts in at home, it would cause her to go into anaphylactic shock. A female classmate went up to Maria. ”You keep your Barbie-killing mother away from me and my mommy or else!” She yelled with deep venom in her voice. Parents of Maria’s classmates minus Joseph Wintergreen’s commented they found Satsuki very creepy and disturbing. ”Why are you even a mother?!” A mother yelled at Satsuki as she walked past her. "I will report this to the child protective service about this!" Teachers found Satsuki creepy as well, but were less likely to bully her, they had to stop parents if they were going out of hand. ”What kind of a fucked-up mother sings Ave Satani as a a lullaby?!” A father shouted. "I will call the child abuse hotline!" Joseph and his parents Chad and Pauline looked very sympathetically at Maria and Satsuki. Pauline found her odd, but still liked her. A mother hit Satsuki on the arm. ”Occult bitch.” She hissed. Maria started to be bullied by her classmates which went to same school after a viewing of the Transformers: The Movie in theatres led to her former friends accusing her of being a sociopath, a heartless monster and a sadomasochist due to her almost stoic dermanor when Optimus Prime died and barely being even bothered. ”I bet you were laughing inside when the Autobots died! You loved it! YOU DON‘T EVEN DESERVE TO BE CALLED A FAN!” A boy yelled at Maria before hitting her. "You Harlet!" Marie rubbed her arm, She was used to this, being hit, punched and kicked by her classmates. ”You find a character in that blasted vampire hunter manga who kissed an unwilling girl, set a dog on fire, poisoned and killed his adoptive father cute! You’re disgusting finding that Satanic monster cute!” A father shouted, referring to Satsuki’s favorite manga, JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. Satsuki never justified the character’s actions, only finding him sexy and cute. Joseph was now Maria’s only friend. The teacher then tapped to calm everyone. ”Yes, I do not like the position Satsuki takes, it goes against the Christian faith, but we should try to be nice to our Shinto friend, She’s odd, but she’s still a loving mother.” The teacher said. Pauline then spoke. ”Yes, my son was very shocked at Maria for showing no signs of being upset at Optimus Prime’s death, But she cares for her Transformers, They were the best things she could ask for.” Pauline said. Chad then spoke. ”The coconut ban is there for her sake, She can die without her Epi-Pen.” He said. "Mommy, please take me away from here. Take me away from The Docks and take me to Japan," Maria begged. "Switch to homeschooling." ” (Maria, I fucking hate this place too and I regret sending you here, but they won’t let me leave....)” Satsuki whispered. " (Why, mommy? Why won't they let you leave?)" Maria asked, desperate to get away from the awful school. ” (They’re a bunch of God-obsessed bastards, Maria-chan)” She said. "I am afraid there is nothing that we can do. We are prisoners on the Docks." Chapter 2: Child Protection Services The next day, the religious teachers and parents from the parent-teacher meeting called child protection services, claiming that Satsuki was unfit to be a mother, hoping to have Maria removed from the Kimmings-Tachimi home. They complained everything about her, including the details from her appearance, the headless Barbie dolls, to the fact that she sang Ave Satani as a lullaby. A woman with long blonde hair a knee-length white pencil skirt, black high heels, a black blouse and a grey jacket knocked on the Kimmings-Tachimi door. "Yes, may I help you?" Satsuki asked. ”Um, Hello Mrs. Tachimi, I came to see if Maria’s alright.” She said. "My name is Celeste Jones, and I am from the Florida children protection services." The woman was quite friendly, when she heard of this, she decided to check if no psychological harm was being done to Maria. ” (Yeah, They say I’m a Satanist, I’m not, I‘m a Shinto)” She said. Maria was reading her mother’s Phantom Blood Volume 1 manga when she heard the woman and her mother, she got up and went to the door. ”My mother is a little odd, but she still my okasan, She’s not really a terrible mother, she feeds me, helps me for school, but she’s never physical.” Maria explained. The woman from Child Protective Services listened to Maria very carefully. ”This row happened when I watched Transformers The Movie in 1986, Many kids were crying, I wasn‘t, I was fine with it at the moment.” She explained. "The kids accused me of being a heartless monster, a sociopath, and a sadomasochist due to me almost stoic dermanor when the character Optimus Prime died and I was barely being even bothered. And then the boy yelled to me that I was 'laughing inside when the Autobots died and loved it!' He told me that I don't deserve to be called a fan!" ”Why do you sing Ave Satani as a lullaby?” The woman asked her. ” (I remember when Maria was 2 months old and wouldn’t stop crying, when I played the original motion picture soundtrack and Ave Satani played, she instantly settled down and slept, to be honest, I was quite confused by it myself, I taught myself the song)” Satsuki said. Celeste nodded, Maria then went to retrieve her mother’s book. ”Me and my mommy like manga, this is her favorite.” She said. "Also, I was told by the head of the florida department of children and families that your mother keeps a collection of headless Barbie dolls and horror films," Celeste said to Maria. "Many religious teachers reported that you were the next antichrist." ”Yeah, that’s just a stupid lie, My mommy’s skills would be extreme unorthodox, think Gomez and Morticia from the Addams Family.” Maria said. "I was even banned from Sunday school for no reason." Celeste decided to ask. ”Why we you banned from Sunday school?” Celeste asked. ”Hm, I don’t know, I don’t lash out at the teachers and students, the students lash out at me, I think the last day was because I was caught reading JoJo in the car by a parent and they informed them, It was a total grass, Mikey was more angry at them for expelling me.” Maria said. "The Sunday school teacher was upset that she informed the priest and the church minister. As a result, I was banned from Sunday school and church, Mikey wasn’t angry at me, He would get less annoyed at me for reading manga, He gets annoyed at me reading mommy’s more mature manga like JoJo, but he never tries to stop me, I stop of the content gets too much or my mother wants it back. The Sunday school teacher found stolen church money on my person!" ”What about the headless Barbie dolls?” She asked. ”That’s her thing, not mine, I would never decapitate dolls, I know some Japanese girls who never bullied me who had Licca-chan dolls and I never decapitated them, Mommy was more likely to modify Licca-chan dolls to make them to make them more goth or vampire-looking, I never bullied girls with dolls, some older boys around 11 when I was visiting Japan often stripped dolls naked in front of crying girls because they wanted to see if they looked like the real thing, some boys around 12 do this in America.” She said. Maria knew some older boys she didn’t know often strip dolls naked in front of crying girls. ”And, It’s those parents going after my mom, She’s done nothing wrong.” She said. ”What about the tarot cards?” She asked. ”They’re symbols, when I become of age, I will have my markings, they date back to my 5x great grandfather, It’s the only thing he had left of his village.” He said. After a couple of hours of interviewing, Celeste finished. "All right, my time is up. If there are any problems in the neighborhood or if you have any questions, please call me." She handed Satsuki her business card. "In a short few days, I will be back to check in." Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Fanfics Category:Angst Fanfics